Cold Memories
by Ember411
Summary: Evie can't sleep one night. Doug asks her why and Evie reveals a secret to him. One that her friends and mother don't even know about. Rated M for abuse and rape.
**Hey guys. I read a chapter of _What I Want_ by _thebigdog2895_ (chapter 6) and had an idea for Evie.**

 **All italics are past spoken dialogues (from isle of the lost days).**

 **I decided to make Evie's first name Genevieve since it sounds beautiful and, come on, Evil Queen loves beautiful things.**

* * *

Evie was sleeping over in Doug's room for the night. After a long, fun filled day at the beach with all the friends Mal had decided to go sleepover in Ben's room. Evie did not want to be alone in their room so she asked Doug if she could stay over for the night. Doug said it was fine since his cousin Brandon (Bashful's son) was going home for the weekend to help dig out diamonds with his father and uncles.

Evie was up late gazing out the window. She had pretended to fall asleep in Brandon's bed only until Doug had fallen into a dead slumber. She then quietly stood up from the bed and tiptoed over to the window and stared out to where the isle of the lost stood. The widow was opened and the wind was chilly; Evie shivered as her skin became covered in goosebumps.

A memory flashed into her head and played the entire scene. As it became more intense, Evie covered her head with her arms and sobbed softly, begging for it to all end. "Please stop, please stop, please stop." She repeated over and over, each time though the memory became worse. Her body began to shake violently, tears close to leaving her brown eyes. "Please stop," She whispered again.

"Evie?"

Evie sat up the second she heard a voice that wasn't manly. She glanced with the corner of her eyes and thanks to the light from the moon Evie saw it was only Doug. Crap.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, putting his glasses on his face.

"N-no-nothing." She stuttered. Her mother's voice entered her mind. _"Princesses do not cry. Princesses also do not lie, but it's acceptable to lie about crying."_ "Just stomach cramps." She said, but her voiced squeaked a tiny bit.

Doug could sense this. "Evie, you don't have to lie anymore. You are in Auradon."

"I'm not lying. I promise." She said, trying to make her voice stern and clear. But it failed. Doug could still hear a little whimper in her voice.

"No, tell me what's wrong." He said as he took the empty space next to her. Evie shifted a bit uncomfortably away from him. Doug noticed but didn't make a statement about the movement. "Evie?"

She hung her head and sniffed. She inhaled deeply before speaking. "I just had some bad memories."

"Of back home?" He questioned. He knows that the others had had some nightmares of their life back on the island lately. Evie was probably just starting her own nightmares.

The black and blue haired princess nodded faintly. Her body was cold both inside and outside of her. She shook off the chills and sniffed. She felt the weight of the window bench lighten and heard Doug walk over to his bed. He returned moments later with his top blanket in his arms, a favorite one of his from his own home. Doug unfolded the blanket and began to place it on her.

 _"Warm up, sweetheart."_

"No!" Evie screamed, punching Doug in the stomach and pushing him away. "I don't want it!"

"I'm-I'm sorry." The teenage boy said in shock. "I thought you might be cold since your in front of the window in a short sleeve pajamas."

Evie started sobbing again. This time the voice in her head lasted longer. When Doug tried to comfort her, she just kept physically pushing him away from her. Her breathing was heavy and her body couldn't stop shaking. She soon enough stopped breathing heavy and stopped shaking. She gasped for fresh air, turning to the window to get the window to get the fresh oxygen. After a couple of breathes the young girl as calmed down from her flashback. Remembering who was with her in the room, Evie apologized quickly. "Sorry."

"Don't be." He said gently. Doug took back to the bare spot, not taking his eyes off the girl. "Do you want to talk about it?"

The girl contemplated with his offer. She never spoke about her feelings before, not hard emotions at least. Not even to Mal. Oh gosh, if Mal ever discovered this secret about Evie than Mal would never, ever, ever forgive herself for this burden. Burden. This was a vast burden to bring upon anyone. Especially someone so sweet and kind like Doug. She didn't want to burden Doug with her nightmares.

Without thinking she told him this. "I don't want to burden you."

"You won't burden me." He said gently. "Please tell me."

Evie shook her head. "No. It's not good."

"Please?" He begged. "Tell me?"

Evie turned to the boy as he pleaded. His genuine smile told her that she could tell him anything in the world, including the worse things, and he wouldn't judge her. She was still anxious about telling him about her life on the isle, the dark days that were darker than a deep forest, but she decided to do what he asked and tell him.

"My mother, Evil Queen, as you know, is obsessed with looks and appearances. Ever since I was born she was always painting my face and teaching me how to apply makeup. She taught me how to apply blush before I could talk," She laughed a little. "That was the second most important thing to her. Making sure I looked pretty all the time so that if I ever got off the island I could marry a handsome prince right away.

"When I turned six I had a birthday party. All the other kids and their parents came, except for Mal and Maleficent. I wanted Mal to come because she was my friend to me, even if we argued back and forth a lot. We only argued because my mother and her mother both wanted to rule the isle when all the villains were banished there. My mother lost to Maleficent and held a grudge against her for the longest time. Part of her grudge towards Maleficent was not letting Mal come to my birthday party. Mal told her mother and Maleficent was not pleased about it...I think sometimes she wanted to go to the party herself, to remind people she was the most evil of them all. I also think sometimes that my mother thought she could be the more evil than Maleficent and wanted to prove it by not letting Mal come to my party.

"My mom and I were sent to live in our castle forever, on the other side of the isle. We lived there for ten years of our lives. The last few years though were different."

Doug leaned in to listen, but Evie shifted away from him again, her head hung low and staring at her bare feet.

"At home, my mom continued to teach me about make up. She always checked to make sure it looked nice, but she always found something wrong that I did. Usually my eyebrows. Even if I lived inside our tiny castle she had to make sure I looked nice. I had to look beautiful all the time and I had to stay thin too. We already never had enough food given to us because we were never evil enough for our parents. Plus Maleficent never let my mom or I go and get any sorts of scraps of food, just bread and water. Every single day for ten years.

"When you are stuck in one place for a long time you tend to go insane. The same thing every day for a long, long period of time. After the first year I felt like it had been a hundred years. It continued until my thirteenth birthday.

"What happened after your birthday?" Doug asked.

"I had become so fed up with everything. Bread and water at every meal, having to check and re-check and re-check and re-check my makeup and having to put on every single outfit after wards to make sure that it would still fit me. If an outfit became too tight than my mother would starve me for a full week until I nearly passed out." Evie recalled the words her mother said to her.

 _"Thinness is everything for a princess. A single ounce of fat will leave you homeless. Unfit to be a queen-to-be. If you pass out than that means you are thin again."_

"One morning, for the first time in forever, I didn't get out of bed. I laid in bed and told my mom I wasn't hungry. She believed me and left me alone to make myself up. I didn't. I just stayed in bed and did nothing for the morning except pray that someone came and got me off the island. My mom came upstairs with lunch. She opened the door and saw I was still in the bed."

 _"Genevieve, why aren't you ready!?"_

 _"I'm so tired mom! I don't feel good!"_

 _"Get out of bed this instant!"_

 _"NO!"_

"I had never yelled at her like that before. Or even said 'no' to her either. She told me to not talk back to her like that and I just sort of yelled at her to shut up." Evie continued. "She ripped the covers off my bed and left the room. She returned ten minutes later with a knife in her hands. Mother demanded me to get up out of the bed and I was so frightened of her that I just did what she demanded. She pushed me against a wall and seconds later I felt the shark end of the skin running against my skin. Not enough to cut my skin hardly but still enough that she drew some blood against my back."

Evie felt her hands began to shake. She knew what she was going to say next. The very decision that led her to a bad life.

"Mom took away all my makeup and said I would be starved for a full week. I was so faint and I begged her to give me food, even just a small portion of bread, but she slapped me across the cheek and left my room."

"If she cared about you, why would she starve you?"

"It was a common punishment back on the isle. Mal's mom and Carlos' mother and Jay's dad did it to them too. That night I was upset with myself that I had upset my mom and angered her. I figured she didn't love me anymore so I just..." She breathed deeply. "Left."

"Left?"

"I left." She said. "I ran away. She is in bed by six to get her perfect twelve hours of sleep. So around ten at night I put on my outfit, took some clothes and placed them inside of a suitcase and I left my room. I took all the bread that I had not eaten and stolen the bread that was suppose to be eaten by mom for dinner, packed those inside of a backpack I owned and left the house."

"Back to the city?" Doug hoped.

"No, Maleficent's eyes would of caught me. I had to stay ten miles away from the city. I walked off into the forest and soon was off my property."

Evie didn't feel it, she was so numb physically, but Doug spotted tears slipping from her eyes. He reached over and wiped off one with his finger. Evie sniffed. The worse was coming up very soon.

"I lived on my own for a full week. I ate very little of the bread and water to save as much as I could. At the end of the week I had nothing left and had to fend on my own with whatever scraps were left behind. I felt weak again. My only friend was my stomach roaring and grumbling. One night I found this old building, fifty miles from where Maleficent's tower stood in the center of town, and hid inside." She released a giant sighed. "I really thought I was going to die that night." Her hand began to shake again, this time harder. "When I woke up, Brett was there."

Doug felt his eyebrow rise up. Brett? Who was that? Nobody ever mentioned a Brett before and yet Evie sounded like he knew him. "Who's Brett?"

"I didn't know him closely. I had only seen him one or twice in town when I was four and he was nineteen. He always tried to make me laugh. He was intelligent too. If he had been a prince than I wanted to marry him." She smiled, remembering the kind man in her memory. "He had lifted me up while I was asleep and taken me to his house where he lived with a few friends and their girlfriends.

"Brett carried me to his room and I was there when I woke up. He made me breakfast and given me black coffee. He had asked me what happened and I told him everything." She told Doug. Evie's body began to shake again and she pulled her legs up to her chest and rocked herself. "Brett promised me I could live with him for as long as I needed."

Doug felt his stomach flip. He didn't know where this was going and yet Doug felt like he knew where this was going. He felt like where this revolting and unfortunate story was going towards. He tried to stay calm for Evie's sake.

"Brett and his friends had no cooking skills and all their clothing had tears in them, so I said I would make them food and fix their clothing. I did that for them in exchange for letting me stay with them. They never bothered me one bit, the friends at least. Brett would take big portions of the food and save it for me. It wasn't, like, fancy Auradon food, but it was something."

"Don't they have missing persons reports? What about your mom?" Doug asked.

"No such thing. And even if they did, they wouldn't help the woman who dared challenge Maleficent." The girl explained.

"So, what happened to Brett?"

Evie's emotions were rising. "Brett and I became good friends, but I began to miss home. I had been for nearly two months at that point. One night after dinner I told Brett I was going to leave and go home." Her memory going back to that night.

 _"Brett, I'm leaving tomorrow."_

 _"For where? Food shopping?"_

 _"No, I'm going home. I miss my mom."_

 _"Evie, she hates you!"_

 _"I... I don't think she does. Not anymore. I think she misses me. I miss her. I'm going home tomorrow morning." Evie said as she bit into a piece of apple. "But I'll come visit as often as I an able too."_

 _Brett glared at Evie in disgust, but then smirked. "No, you are going to stay here. Even if I force you."_

 _Evie looked at him strangely. "No, I really have to go tomorrow. My mom is—"_

 _"She doesn't care about you. She starved you. I never starved you, Genevieve. I fed you. I kept you alive."_

 _"I appreciate that, Brett, but I need to go home soon." Evie directly told him as she stood up. "I'll be here in the morning to make a last breakfast and then will be heading home."_

 _"She'll kill you for leaving her."_

 _"She won't kill me." Evie laughed. "Maybe starve me but I'm so full these days I could probably last a week without food."_

Evie felt tears in her eyes again. "He kept telling me I wasn't allowed to leave. I had to stay there and live with him. I told her I didn't want too. I threaten him by saying I was friends with Maleficent's daughter, but he knew I was lying and hit me with a pan for lying."

Evie's body shook again as the memories became more intense. Her voice was broken. "Brett forced me to live with him."

Doug noticed her mouth was quivering and her breathing became very heavy again. "Evie..."

 _Evie was packing up her things into the suitcase in her room. She felt uncomfortable and decided to sneak out tonight and go home. She packed everything and stayed in the room for the rest of the day just waiting for dark to come along. She filed her nails and braided her hair and hummed to herself for several long, boring hours._

 _Close to midnight Evie suspected that everyone, including Brett, were asleep. Evie threw her bag outside the second floor window and she then herself jumped out the window. Evie landed on the ground, hard, but managed to get herself up. She took a few steps forward to where her bag had landed, when she felt arms wrap around her body and her mouth covered with a hand. "Mmmmm!" She cried out._

 _"I said you are not leaving!" Brett roared. "You. Are. Staying. Here!" He dragged the girl. Evie fought with whatever strength she had to get out of Brett's arms, hoping to get a scream out too. It failed. Brett dragged her back into the house and up the stairs._

 _Brett tossed Evie into his room, only a mattress on the floor, and slammed the door shut. Evie was sobbing. "Shut up!" Brett roared. He ran to her and held up a knife he had in his back pocket, holding it at her throat. "You're going to do as I say, or this will be shoved into your neck. Got it?"_

 _Evie nodded, still sobbing._

 _"Good girl," He purred, brushing her hair with his free hand. "Now, take off your dress."_

Evie sobbed. She didn't get too far into those details, only telling up to where Brett dragged her back into the house. The fragile girl rocked herself back and forth, sobbing. Doug forced himself to not wrap his arms around her. He didn't know if she wanted it or not. He scooted closer to her, expecting her to scoot away, but she sat in place.

"What did Brett do?"

Evie's eyes widened, the horrific memory playing over and over and over again.

 _She felt his hands on her bare chest, kneading them and rubbing her nips, kissing the side of her neck and sweet talking her (she loathed it). She was still sobbing until he told her to shut up and she felt the knife at her neck. His breathe on her neck, lingering there. She could feel his hands departing from her chest and rub down her torso and down further, and further until they were at her thighs._

Evie, unknowingly, had her thighs squeezed tightly as she kept rocking back and forth. Her breathing still heavy and the memory lasting. "No, please don't!" _"Please don't!"_ "No, please, no, please don't!" _"Don't Brett, don't do this! Please! I'm begging!"_ "No...Brett."

"Evie!?" Doug was worried. Evie was speaking loudly, but he was sure that she was going back and forth between the nightmare and reality. "Evie, it's Doug." he said.

 _"No, Brett, please!"_

"Brett, stop it!" She shrieked, her body shaking. "Stop it!" She sobbed harder.

"Evie, it's Doug." Doug said, taking her hand in his own. "You're not with Brett. Brett isn't here."

Evie stopped breathing heavy and opened her eyes. "Shit." She muttered. It was just a vivid flashback again. She released her legs and let her feet hit the ground. She bit her mouth tightly, almost feeling her mouth bleed.

Doug took the end of his pajama sleeve and used it to wipe away her tears from her puffy eyes. "Evie—"

"He—"

"You don't have to say it." He whispered to her softly. Doug used his fingers and held her chin up to face him. "Your not with Brett anymore. He can't hurt you."

Evie shook again. Sniffling again. She already started the story, she had to finish. "He left me in there afterward. He left my underpants only. He took my dress, my socks, my jacket, my shoes, my bra. He locked me in there and I was stuck in that room for a week. He would only open the door to give me small pieces of bread, water or...looking for an activity to do.

Evie sucked in oxygen and tried to keep her voice calm. "It...It wasn't just him!" She cried. "His friends came in too. Everyday for a full week they came in, one at a time, and forced me to have sex with them. One night they were all inside the room and passed me around while the others watched." She was gasping for air as she cried.

"For the next two months I...I...I had to work for them." She wailed. "Brett told me I owed them money for the stuff I made for them. Food, materials for clothes." She sniffed. "I overheard them tell their sick friends who didn't live with them, that I was a virgin and that they could be my first if they paid them." Her voice was shaking again. "I was forced to have sex with random guys for three months! I never left the room!"

"Shhh," Doug comforted her. "Sshhh, Evie."

"Sometimes they took knives and stabbed me! Hard cuts, light cuts, they took their belts and whipped my back until it was bloody red. I still have those stab wounds and whips to this very day. I was stabbed everywhere.

"After the third month Brett let me go." Evie said. _"Useless, used up garbage."_ "He called me useless trash. He gave me my suitcase and bra back, but he had burned my dress and socks and shoes. The second that front door opened I ran the hell out of there, sobbing."

 _Evie ran and ran and ran through the woods all night. She finally came home and saw her castle. She ran inside, slamming the door, and ran to her room. She threw on her pajamas and climbed into bed. She cried herself to sleep._

 _Evie woke up to her mother slapping her across the head. "Genevieve Katherine Grimm, get out of bed this instance!"_

 _"Mommy," Evie said softly._

 _"Now Genevieve! Get out of the bed this instance!"_

 _Evie forced herself out of the bed. Her whole body ached with months of pain. Evil Queen grabbed Evie by her hair and pushed Evie against a wall. Evie then felt her back being whipped over and over. She cried out a blood curling scream._

 _When Evil Queen finished she stared down at Evie, who had fallen over in agonizing pain. Sobbing hard. Feeling like her world was over. "That will teach you from ever disobey me again." Evil Queen then turned away and locked Evie away._

"I couldn't sleep for days on end. I have nightmares and night terrors. I threw up almost all the time from the bad memories. It took me a long time to forget it. I never did. Eventually I just sort of forced myself to get better. I practiced my makeup, did my hair, learn to make different food combos and clean. Just really everything I loved before that pain," She smiled. "After a year and a half I felt better. But all that pain, it still lingers. Even to this day.

"The only thing that kept me going sane was the hopes that one day I would leave the isle and get away from the bad memories." Evie said. "But they don't leave...You can't run away from memories. They're locked on you." She said, her voice creaking. "Physically I'm in Auradon, but emotionally I'm still stuck on the isle."

Doug sighed softly. He always imagined that life on the isle must be miserable. Evie and her friends proved that life was miserable. But they had no choice to be born and grow up there. They had to deal with the wrath of their parents and all bad people on the isle. When he first met Evie, he saw a smart girl. A beautiful girl, but she was intelligent too. He could tell she was intelligent before she even knew that. She might have been afraid of Maleficent and learning to love in Auradon, but Doug could see confidence and bravery in the young woman he loved.

Evie felt a lift of heavy be taken off of her. She felt relief. All that pain and anger she had in her heart, her soul, was now released. She didn't feel completely better, but she felt a lot better than she had earlier this evening.

"It took me a long time to trust guys again. I had to lie to my mom about everything. I told her I just lived on the streets alone and ate scraps of food. I had to pretend that I still loved men and hoped to marry a prince. It took me a long time to just...trust again. Luckily by the time I wasn't banished anymore from the city I felt ready to talk again to people. I had to put on my princess, gracious attitude to not show weakness. Soon I made friends and, well, the rest is history." She told Doug.

"Has Auradon helped in anyway?" He wondered.

"Well...my mother wants me to marry a prince. But even if I did marry a prince, I don't think it would be a normal marriage."

"Why?"

Evie rolled her eyes and gave him a 'Are you kidding me?' look. "Really?"

"No, I don't know why."

"Princes marry virgins." She sighed. "I'm not a virgin. I'm also a whore."

Doug stared at her, hurt, and then smiled. "Yes you are a virgin."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"You did not choose to lose it. It was taken form you." Doug said. He took her hand again and held it soothingly. "And you aren't a whore either."

"Doug." She said.

"You did not choose to have sex with those bastards."

Whoa. Doug said bastards. "It was that or death."

"That doesn't count." He told her sternly. "None of that counts. And if someone even tries to convince you that it does count, they're wrong."

Evie sighed. Doug didn't get it. But she didn't feel like arguing with him about it. "To answer the original question; yes. In a way Auradon has opened me up more to trust people again, more than back home. But it still hurts."

Doug nodded and smiled at her. He held her hand in his firmly, friendly. "Are you okay now?"

She nodded, wiping away a few tears she felt that had come from her eyes. "I feel better. Thank you."

"Anytime." He said and took his glasses off. "Come on. We've got a big test tomorrow on the kinetics and spectroscopic methods."

Evie climbed back into Brandon's bed and was placing the covers on herself. She saw Doug reach under his own bed and pull out something. A ratty old bear with an eye missing and his left ear partially torn off. "This is Bear Bear."

"Aren't you creative?" She laughed.

"Of course." Doug replied as he handed her the bear. "Whenever I get scared I just pull him out and hold him for a little while. Maybe he can help you sleep tonight."

"Thank you," Evie said and held the toy bear in her arms like a baby. "Hopefully he can help."

Doug settled into his own mattress after helping Evie get snuggled in and tucking her in. He was just about to hit the sleep zone when he heard the other bed shift around and moments later Evie's voice. "Doug? Can I sleep in your bed tonight? I don't want to be alone."

Doug smiled. "Sure."

Evie climbed into the bed after Doug shifted a bit for her to get in. Doug expected her to just fall asleep once her head hit the pillow. Evie cuddled closely to Doug, her head on his shoulder and her arms still holding the teddy bear, now resting between them. "Goodnight Evie."

"Goodnight, my prince."

* * *

 **Whoo, long dark chapter. But loves of Devie love.**

 **Guys, Dove Cameron makes me feel old. She's 20 and engaged, I'm nearly 22 and single. Lol. But I'm so happy for her and Ryan and hope they have a wonderful engagement parade.**

 **p.s I'm watching some lifetime movie starring two main Descendants characters: Beast and Chad. O_O**


End file.
